This invention relates to an appliance to aid in the trimming of side burns; more particularly to an appliance wherein the size of the side burn may be adjusted.
The prior art teaches a variety of hair trimming appliances for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,013,077; 1,329,437; 1,812,443; 2,542,450; 2,698,018; 3,180,341; 3,491,450 and others.